


Raspberry Sorbet

by HecatesKiss



Series: BondLock ~ JAQ [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy morning after the bar fight. Our three boys just relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Sorbet

The scent of raspberry tickled his nose and Q made a grumbling noise and swatted a hand out. The scent remained.He cracked an eye open. Alec's smug face swam into his view. He groaned.

"Come on, Siger. I have a treat for you, and James is getting you tea. Promise."

The Quartermaster blinked owlishly up at one of his lovers, gaze flicking over the butterfly tape holding a rather nasty gash together above his eye. That wound triggered his memory of last night and he levered up. The sheet pooled around his waist.

A spoonful of raspberry sorbet was tipped into his mouth when he parted his lips to ask for tablet and glasses. He hummed as he took the treat. Sweet and tart and icy cold, he blinked and offered Alec a shy smile. Another spoonful was offered.

After his third bite, Alec leaned in and kissed him slowly, tongue dipping into his mouth, a shock of warmth after all the cold. He moaned and returned the kiss. Cool fingers pressed against his bare shoulders and skimmed down his arms. He shivered.

The scent of earl grey registered when Alec pulled back, leaving the boffin breathless and flushed. James settled in on his other side and handed him the cup. Neither of his lovers winced as the man took a mouthful of scalding tea. James waited for him to swallow and then claimed his own kiss.

“Good morning, love.”

“Really, it’s more like half past noon. I know the shadows in here.” Siger murmured before accepting another bite of the cool treat.

Sips of tea, kisses from both of his lovers, and spoonfuls of tart raspberry were his wake up. Once the last bite had been slipped into his mouth, his glasses and tablet were provided by Alec with another kiss. 

The boffin scooted over to the middle of the bed and passed his empty cup to James for a refill as he swiped open his tablet. “Oh wonderful. Moron with a gun last night is still in custody. Apparently he had several warrants out for him. We did the Yard a favour in all reality. Lestrade is calling us even for the moment. That’s a win in my book… and oh dear god-- Mummy wants the three of us, and our partners…” Siger trailed off and merely groaned.

“Q?” James asked even as he handed the refilled cup back.

“Little One?” Alec slid into the bed and gently pried the tablet from Q’s grasp, offering a shoulder to cuddle against. Q leaned into the bare chest, one hand absently tracing over a knife scar.

“My Mother wishes to meet all three of her sons for Easter Brunch at that lovely little thai restaurant, you do remember the one with fabulous coffee?” Siger waited for the nods from both of his lovers before he continued, “And she wants us to bring our partners. Mycroft won’t bring Lestrade to something like this… puts him in too much exposure. Sherlock and John? They won’t admit it unless Sherlock _realizes_ it first. And … the three of us? We are constantly busy. But there is no way I can tell my _mother_ that Terrorists. Do. Not. Take. Holiday!” 

Tea nearly sloshed over the top of the cup. James sighed. Alec eyed the liquid warily, but it wouldn’t have been the first time his lover had spilled tea on him -- there was a reason there was a rubber sheet hidden below the fitted one on their bed. Mind, it was mostly for the fact that whipped cream could soak through the sheets, lube was a mess, and James would occasionally jostle Alec while the man was drinking vodka in bed. And it kept fresh blood off the mattress if one of the two Agents came home still bleeding.

“Siger? I know Alec and I will do our very best to make the brunch. Even if it requires a fast shower and arriving ten minutes late because we just got back into country. We can tell Mallory to shove it for an hour or two. Tell her yes after consulting with your brothers. Make it work.”

“James--”

“No, Little One. James is right. She’s your Mother. You should take the time, no matter how aggravating she can be.”

“All right.”

“Besides… I’m sure we can make up to you any inconvenience….” James murmured, pressing a kiss to his lover’s bare shoulder as he reached for the sheets at his lover’s waist. Siger blinked and then sighed as too knowing hands, two sets of them, began setting his body alight.


End file.
